SAFAI
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: SAFAI definition is changed by our own DUO... have fun guys


**Just to change mood a small DUO Blast**

**hope it make you all smile**

* * *

**SAFAI**

"Hey Abhi" Daya came and seat beside him on sofa with a full bowel of popcorn…..

"arre chup raho na thodi der" Abhijeet answered him in irritation… He is concentrating on TV video game from last about an hour… he is continuously trying to breaks the record set by Daya….

First few minutes, Daya enjoy his eagerness but now he is irritated… he already finished a sandwich a burger and now he is on popcorn…

The Day was free for DUO as they have an undercover assignment in the night… They already took a sleep of five hours which is enough to keep them awake till next day morning so they planned to clean their house…

They started with most clean room in the house….. Daya's room… the only person who gives clean room certificate to that room is DAYA… Cleaned Daya's room which now full with cloths files CDS and many more things scattered in whole room….. as the cleaning is interrupted when Abhijeet got one CD which hide by Daya under his cloths …..

At the movement when Abhijeet got the CD (flashback)

"Arre Daya yeh kya hai" Daya almost snatched the CD from Abhijeet's hand…. And again trying to hide it… "arre Abhijeet yeh dekho muse kya mila hai" he is showing one paper to Abhijeet just to distract Abhijeet from CD….

But the senior Inspector of CID is not in a mood to move his attention from CD… "Daya kya hai ussame"

"kis me" a very innocent question from Daya…..

Abhijeet move his hand in cupboard and he touches the empty gun of Daya…. he grabs it "Dekh goli mar dunga jaldi se woh CD do muse"

Daya acted as a scared and " kon si CID boss mere pass toh nahi hai" Daya knows that Abhijeet not have any intention to listen Daya….. so he slowly move out from room and runs to Abhijeet's room….. Abhijeet behind him…. The chase between two CID officers resulted in to messing all rooms of house including kitchen…

Finally Abhijeet grab Daya and succeeded to snatch CD from him….

He loaded it in laptop which he found after many efforts under the cloths in his room… he started it and found it a TV video game CD… so in irritation he looks at Daya…

"bol nahi sakta tha pehele…. Laptop toh nahi dhudna padta muse" he throw some angry word on Daya when he is busy in searching TV remote…..

"Muse kya pata tha ki woh game ki CD hai"

"AAIN…. Toh bhag kue raha tha isse leke"

"aawain….. maja aa raha tha…" a innocent answer from Daya who is busy with sandwich…

Both share a look and a loud laughter fills in the house….. Finally Abhijeet started the game and found that its around three months back Daya hide that CD so that Abhijeet will not break his record….. After few days both forgot about it as they have so many better things to remember…..

Coming out from Flash back…..

Abhijeet bang his hand on table in front of him… which make Daya to turn his head from a magazine to TV screen….. Abhijeet was out when he equals to the score of Daya

"Boss mere sath aa gaye…"

"haan yaar" Abhijeet throw gaming remote away in irritation and now his eyes turn to magazine in Daya's hand…..

A car stopping sound comes from outside…..

"wow kya model hai yaar….." Abhijeet is looking at the photo in magazine with wide open eyes…..

Daya also look at it and smile comes on his face "hey na superb mai bhi isse hi dekh rahatha"

"kya yaar yeh toh meri hai"

"nahi boss I decided mai isse aapni nayi girlfriend bana raha hue"

"Daya sharam kar teri purani girlfriend kya sochegi…. Achi hai yaar"

"haan per aaj kal kuch jada hi natak kar rahi hai…. toh soch raha hue badal hi du"

"naaaa dekh aaisa nahi kehete"

"Dekho boss mai toh isse hi nayi girlfriend banayunga…. Tum koi or dhund lo"

"nahi yaar issake sath flirt karne me bada maja aayega"

"aapne chote bhai ki girlfriend ke sath flirt karoge….." Daya made innocent face to Abhijeet and door gets open with a bang

Muskaan and Tarika enter inside with angriest expressions on their face…

"nayi girlfriend kon hai jara dikahana toh abhi bhaga deti hue" Muskaan in anger "or kya mai nakhare dikah ti hue muse badal doge saharma nahi aati….. girlfriend hue tumhari ko awain nahi joh badal doge samje" Muskaan pointed figure on Daya

"Muskaan shant ho jao" Abhijeet speak after looking at his confused and shocked best buddy

"tum toh rehene hi do…. tum ussake sath flirt karoge….. for god sek Abhijeet yeh flirt karna kab chodoge…. Mai keh deti hue iss bar agar tum ne aaisa kuch kiya hai na toh aapni yeh shakal muse kabhi mat dikaha" Tarika storm

"hey girls kya hua hai what make you both so angry" Daya ask in full confusion

"waha kya innocent hai mera JHALA… abhi abhi kya keh rahai the…. Kisake tarifo ke pule bandh rahai the" Muskaan burst…

"Haan bolo ab kue chup ho" Tarika seconded her

"ohhh wooohhhhhh….." Daya look at Abhijeet and both started laughing loudly…..

Girls look each other in confusion also made expression as what made them to laugh so much…. Daya show magazine to Muskaan where she found a new car model…. She showed it to Tarika and now both join them in laughter

After some time both girls look at messy house and glare at boys

"yeh kya hai sab" Muskaan asked

"safayi" Daya answer in casual way

"Kya yeh safai hai" Tarika asked in unbelievable way

"haan woh hum dono dono ne ki hai" Abhijeet again started with video game…..

Tarika snatched the game remote and

"jara najar ghumao iss ghar pe yeh safai hai ya….."

Abhijeet look around and pretended to be shocked "arre Hume toh safai hi ki thi yeh sab kaise ho gaya….. Daya tumne kiya yeh sab"

Daya try to make face as innocent as he can "Boss mai aaisa kar bhi sakata hue kya….. aapne bhai pe shak kar rahai ho"

"Nahi Tarika dekho Daya aaisa kabhi nahi kar sakta or muse toh tum janti ho na mai aaisa kabhi kar sakata hue kya" Abhijeet asked question in answer to Tarika

Where Tarika gives helpless glance to Muskaan who is standing with folded hand and glaring at two most innocent boys in the world

Daya look at Muskaan and found something unusual….. he gets an idea that if he stays there for more minutes he need to clean the room so he gets up

"Abhi yaar safai karke na aaj me bohot thak gaya hue…. toh khana na hum aaj bahar se leke aate hai…."

"abbey ek sandwich ek burger en bowl popcorns kahane ke bad bhi tuse khana suja raha ha hai….."

Abhijeet made fun of Daya…. Daya by eyes tell him that

"boss yaha se nikalo issase pehele ki puri safai sach me karni pade"

Abhijeet immediately change his sentence "arre haan bohot bhuk lag rahi hai chalo chalo chalte hai"

"girls tum log khana mat banana hum leke aate hai ek do ghante me…."

Both girls pick pillows from floor and about to throw on boys when they saw…..

Two CID Snr inspectors are out from house with their guns and batches…

**so Friends Smile aayi na face pe chalo ab review me batao kitani badi smile aayi face pe...**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
